Love Of The Nile
by Mystic.Incandescence
Summary: Kria as Kiriri- The Water Princess of Yovia and Rey as Rae- The Desert Prince, Their first meet was completely out of the blue. It was a Full moon night. What Actually happened on that Full Moon Night. And Will they ever meet again? And if yes then will they come to know about each other? Read out this Egyptian Political Love Story. It is a Drabble Series.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N** **:** Hellow Friends... So here's a completely different plot for you guy's to hook on. It's basically a complete fiction. _"Yovia"_ is the kingdom's name and is purely fictional, Also to give story an authentic touch i needed to change the Indian names so in this story you have to Imagine **Kriya** as- **Kiriri** and **Rey** as - **Rae** , as the story required Egyptian names. I would like to thank two person's for it Anky and Vaishu- for helping me with name's and title. I love you both, Thanks for standing beside me.:*

So are you Guy's ready to read an Egyptian plot? I am waiting impatiently for reviews *Eeeps* :D Love Love Love **]**

**Chapter One**

* * *

She caressed the sea green grass through her exquisite finger's, for nearly twentieth time, followed by splashing water on them. Oh how beautiful her world was, completely untouched by any adversity, gloom, despair. Moreover she was not destined for any such dark thing. She was predestined to shine in the vivid illumination of sun, be as pure as her name was - **_Water Princess_**.

She was admiration of thousand's of people, who haven't seen her _ever, only_ have heard about her enchanting beauty_._ And for a change only few including the member's of her royal family and people working at palace have actually witnessed how beautiful she was. This could be because noble princess's rarely stepped out in the public events of their kingdoms, and even if they did, they use to hide their identity. As beautiful she was, as beautiful her heart was bold yet classy and polite.

She walked in, crossing a number of skillfully constructed pillars each ornamented with a shimmering finishing. Her hairs adorned with beads reaching till her shoulders, her darkened eyes, and a wide broad-flattened golden ring with gems and stones magnificently bejeweled - tied around her neck which covered her shoulder, her nude lips, and the golden dress which included a strapless upper blouse and the traditional _Egyptian _lower, a detachable shimmering cape with wrist loops, waist belt with sequin trim, in all it enhanced her curves so sinfully that a normal mortal being could _not_ resist having her in arms. Her face ornamented with a black net cloth which covered almost every part of it leaving her eyes. She was the Egyptian princess, Egyptian Water Princess. With elegance she sat on the wooden throne which was festooned with Jewel's.

"My Princess, Water is ready." Said mishareve - her companion who was clad in a white gown reaching till her upper thigh and a simple golden collar.

"Alright..." Said Kiriri. She smiled sophisticated-ly and stood up from her wooden throne, walked to her bathe place. It was itself so huge. Covered with astonishing paintings carved on pillars, the particular room had no walls, it consisted of 8 pillars, each covered with golden curtains, and few creepers climbing on them surrounded with soldiers with swords, each having a strong built.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

The silk cape flowed along the air current; which soon she detached it from her shoulders. It flowed down; caressing her naked arm-length till it touched the floor. Her fingers pulled the last left strands of her upper blouse while her legs managed to walk in a royal manner through that Gallery. One more check point- soldier's bowed in front of her and she was in, her imperial bathe. The blouse slipped off, exposing her pink-tipped beautifully formed breasts. It would be a shame for one to see her and not die in that moment. She was just worth- of all the admiration, love, and respect. Over there down in front of her was blue shimmering water... as clear as it could be... reflecting her beauty. She took off the left covering material from her body and let her feet dip in . Few companions's accompanied her in water, pouring milk on her, later honey and water... which would enhance her beauty even more... leaving a fresh lingering scent. Her hands moved around her clavicle, rubbing of the mixture of honey and milk, while the companion's rubbed it on her legs. Few minutes later sun just peaked in, and whole place was bathed in a golden shine, but the one who shined the most was, she. Her succulent lips parted open, her eyes pale and nude, her whole body inside that mystic clear water, absorbing all the good elements from this early dawning hour. Her eye's fluttered shut, unwinding in silence, only the sound of that artificial waterfall surrounded her head.

"My princess, Queen called you." Mishareve said with a horrifying look on her face.

"Did you say anything to her Reve?" Kiriri said coming out from the water.

"No, I didn't say anything...till yet...I think queen will allow this time" Mishareve said, rubbing off the left honey from kiriri's naked body.

"I think so too..." Kiriri retaliated half minded.

She took a furry robe and covered her luscious beauty."You start preparing for the excursion...I'll see the rest." She added.

No way was she going to miss it, after all it was one of the most colorful times of month. This time was subjected to a monthly public commemoration, which common people of the kingdom celebrated with full enthusiasm. Also royalties were subjected to attend it as well.

"So what you want?" Queen said.

"Umm... I wanted to attend the commemoration..."Kiriri replied.

"So you will... there was no point of asking... All royalties will be coming... you are also supposed to attend it with us. Aren't you?"

"Bu-ut I wanted to see how people celebrate..."

"So will you..."Queen disrupted.

"I wanted to see it by standing amoung them...Not by standing there in the cabin..."

"Promise me... you will be always with Mishareve and other companions...I'll send the men's too..."

"I Promise..." kiriri said kissing the palm of her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

She was in high spirits, and why wouldn't she? It was a rare scene for her to step down in the streets of her kingdom as a commoner, Queen agreed as she herself wished her daughter to understand Yovia as well. Yovia- her kingdom which was a part of Egypt.

With a large bell, the celebration started. It was a perfect full moon night; the night which had several meanings for different people- Love, celebration, pride, beginning, and also the sexual availability of opposite sex.

Kiriri, dressed in her simplest clothes, looked even more beautiful. She was accompanied with several other girls, including mishareve- who was the royal companion of princess. The whole place was so vibrant with different types of people- fat, small, big , thin , some dressed in their best clothes, some dressed in their simplest. Kiriri took no time to mingle with them; she did exactly how the people of her kingdom did- danced, laughed, prayed, and roamed in streets. She would stop at every shop and see how things were sold, bargained and buy.

Princess headed toward one of the exotic jewelry and evening dress stack which displayed several varieties which amused her. She randomly picked one and placed it over herself. "How do I look?" she asked, watching herself in mirror.

"You Look Beautiful" "You look the Best "Came the reviews from her companions. Kiriri was very much used to such reviews by people, she eyed at mishareve to compliment her, because Mishareve was more than her companion, she was her true girl friend, who will support her for every cause.

Mishareve smiled watching kiriri look at her with that pleading look. She admired her princess; she admired her love for everyone.

"You are looking the most Angelic Lady over here." She complimented kiriri to which kiriri's smile widened.

"Well... not certainly the most attractive right?" came an unknown voice.

Kiriri eyed at the person, and she was shocked to see a lady dressed in a net robe standing in front of her. She wanted to sue her, but that was not what good princess does suppose to do.

"How dare you..." Mishareve said stepping forward."Don't you know to whom you are talking" she added in a frowned tone.

"I don't care..." The lady said.

This was the limit. Kiriri never could tolerate this much, but just because she was in public she remained mum by now, but not any more.

"You think you are more attractive than me? Eh...Who are you?" Kiriri said stepping in front of the lady.

"Loik, I am Loik, and I am more covetable than you can't you see?" Loik said nudging kiriri.

Loik walked off to other shore of street after paying 2 para to the shop owner.

Over there she saw few more ladies standing in a corner few yards away, Loik joined them, and said something to them to which they retaliated with a hideous laughter... She was amazed at seeing what they were also wearing, almost nothing. "Reve... who are they?" she questioned mishareve.

"My princess...They are..." Mishareve said but kiriri stopped her in mid. "Just dont call me that again...people will come to know who I am ..." she said to which mishareve nodded in acknowledgement and continued her sayings. "They are concubine's..."

"Why are they here?" she quested.

"Its Full moon night..." Reve replied to her royal lady while she stood reasonably silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kriri stood in front of the mirror, which was lined with golden paint. A faint light was spread all across that wigwam. Her hairs open, the net robe rubbing off with her body. Her eyes even more darkened. The Moon was up there, right in middle, indicating the start of the third quarter of full moon night. She heard someone step in. She lifted her gaze to see who it was, in horror, fright. She prayed to her god that no body from palace should see her dress like a concubine. She was not a woman of streets. She was a royal princess, Princess of Yovia.

Slowly those steps's approached her. She just couldn't turn to see who it was, and how would she? What if it is someone from palace? Or it is Mishareve? It would be a great deal then. Princess dressed up like a concubine...for what? Eh?

She had cleverly managed to get away from her companion's for sometime, just to calm down the anger Loik has inflamed. How can somebody say that she was less attractive? An Egyptian princess- who are well known for their sensual beauty, weren't they?

She needed to prove her who was better, or she was trying to prove herself? Huh?

She felt a pair of hands circling around her waist. Her almost bare back came in contact with a strong one. She felt weak enough.

This was somebody else, not known. Soon those hands slipped inside her robe, caressing her naked glory, making her labile.

She moaned, first in outrage, and then in helpless surrender, as he turned her to face him and captured her lips with a hungry urgency, his tongue slid in and out of her mouth in a sexual cadence; she felt her bones melting. This was definitely not happening as per her plannings. This was something else. She slid her fingers through his hair, needing something to hold on to. She felt him feeding from the sweetness of her mouth; she just could no more resist standing consciously. She retaliated with a kiss of her own, biting his tongue, making him groan with pain. He accepted her voracious invitation. He sipped them, suckled them while her lips parted even more pulsing with the inflow of warm, sensual blood, stroking her mouth to ecstasy.

His hands tore off her robe partially, exposing her heavenly radiating beauty. He planted sweet peppering kisses on her nape, making her wobbly in her knees. His tongue flicker against her lips, His hands roamed around her sweet spot. He pulled her up to pallet and laid her down, kissing her. He ripped the remnants of clothing left on her body, and of his own too. It was more than heavenly feeling, she had never felt so, and couldn't resist caressing muscles that rippled down his arms, his flat stomach and strong legs which encircled her and tensile beauty of his exquisite musculature.

He cuddled the petal-soft folds of her womanhood and soon she sheathed his member completely, moaning with pain and pleasure simultaneously and ached for more fulfillment's. While his member plunging into her glistening moistness even more.

He was Rae-Courage of the Desert, The Desert prince.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

* * *

He kissed her, again and again, until he felt her lips swollen beneath him. His mouth claimed hers, and her pleasure leapt higher, deeper, flooding her with a fire, so fierce, so every breath seemed sweeter than pure oxygen, richer than honey, with an inimitable scent. Her ear, her tender, delicate ear that was so soft and sweet, he wanted to nibble it with his lips. He just wanted to make her a part of him. The need roaring through his veins ached for release, fast and furious; a quick sampling that he knew would only have him returning for more, much, much more. He tasted her neck, her ears, her mouth, and could not resist the feel of her yielding body beneath his exploring hands. She kissed his lips, then his hand, then brought his palms to her breasts, to her roused, sensitive nipples. He closed his eyes, exhaling on a moan, and then glanced at her as if she was the first women he was sleeping with, like he was finally living his fantasies, eager with passion, timid with wonderment. She couldn't get enough of the soft abrasive slide of his skin against hers. Every nerve ending was swelling, growing more sensitive by the second, and twisting desire into an exquisite coil in the core of her. His mouth dipped to possess her breast, and her pleasure leapt higher, deeper, flooding her with a new fire, this one liquid, molten, incandescent. She could do nothing but leave those crescent shaped marks on his back.

She looked into his eyes, sitting unclothed in his lap. They were magical, black with a golden shine in them. For her sake, she wanted to dive into them, deeper, not caring about her life anymore, no more palace, kingdom... She just wanted to die several times in that one moment. And that's what she did.

She eased onto her back and he settled between her parted knees, leaned over her, took her head in his hands and lifted her face to his. As their lips collided in a fierce kiss, she felt his need probing the dampness at that center of her and could not wait for another moment. She lifted as he plunged and they came together with an explosive shock of utter every downward thrust, every near withdrawal, with every kiss he implanted, she felt livelier. Release came quick and hard, followed by innumerable aftershocks, each one sweeter than the last, each leaving her breathless and clinging to him as he struggled to regain his own lost breath.

She laid her palm over his heart, felt it pounding beneath her fingers, the rhythm like her's, quick, then quicker, mesmerizing, the beat vibrating into her, through her, while her body heated even more with his every touch as if she was born to love this man, the one man with whom her fate lips, beauty, eyes; all so miraculous. More he teased her, more she wanted him to take it on next level.

He himself didn't knew how he could loosen out to this girl so quickly, she is insanely beautiful, moreover he saw emotions dwelling in her eyes which were not unknown to him...maybe he was also having them, this was not supposed to go this much long and this way. More he touched her, more he wanted to have her in his arms for lifetime. This was something strange happening. He has been with many girls, but she was an exception from the start. He was so attracted to her in the first sight itself that he could not resist staying away from her.

It has been mutual- She wanted him, and he desired her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

This stranger has that deadly touch which she couldn't resist. He made a princess to loose herself, though all she was taught was patience, and poise, but here she was, so aroused by his touch, even the slightest one.

He opened his eyes, and all he could see was white sunshine coming in through small holes of wigwam. He stood up, alerted. Where is she? His eyes searched her in the every corner, but found no clue of her, Strange.

A grin swept over his face when he remembered how stimulated he has been last night. She was too good, beautiful. He didn't have a word to describe her, maybe she redefined his fantasies, the fantasies which only she can rule. Her eyes, her lips; he could still feel her breaths on his shoulders...He could feel her luscious body beside him. He wanted her, he still wanted to kiss her, love her, all again. He wanted no end to it. But end came, with no shine of reunion. How will he find her, again?

He looked for her outside, even asked other girls who worked over there, but none of them bears a resemblance to her, or knew about her.

How can this be possible?

He was out with his companions last night to attend the commemoration, as he was also invited as a royal guest, and his companions had planned to play with concubines of yovia.

It was like the only dim lighted wigwam, attracted Rae, and he went in. But the sight he saw inside left him in a complete aroused state. He could not resist staying away from this beauty.

And now he doesn't even know her name.

How ever in life will he find her again?

But surely that girl of this kingdom had robbed him. She took everything he had, all his mind, fantasies, time, and what not?

He just couldn't stop thinking about it.

And how the hell he even would?

His eyes fixed at the turning end of the street despite of knowing that she isn't there.

She stepped inside, without making any noise. Her heart was beating fast, faster than last night.

"Where you have been my princess? You said you were going for few minutes. But it was whole night." Kiriri heard, and stood still.

What should she say now? That she got indulged with a complete stranger? No. Speak up something else.

"I was...stuck somewhere..." Kiriri retaliated, with an uncertain look.

"If you were stuck...then you should have called for me at least ...Anyhow there is no use to speak up something else to me I know where you have been...and what I am suppose to say to Queen." Mishareve said. She had gently managed it whole in Kiriri's absence. She had to manage.

"What you know Reve?"

"Ah—h...which you are hiding from me"

And there she was, caught in utter embarrassment. She had to tell about last night to mishareve. She had no other option.

"Princess, Lets leave, I think we have Lots of time to talk about last night on the way to palace" Reve said with a plastered smile. And Kriri nodded with a weak smile of her own.

What kind of night it was?

Utter Uncertainties...They shared a bond, so special.

They were connected.

And this connection was delightful.


	7. Chapter 7

**[FAQ's:**

_1: This story is of ancient Egypt, where beauty was cherished and was considered a gift of their Egyptian God's._

_2: Why Kriri went to Concubines quarters? Well there's a simple explanation to it. That is, Loik indirectly said that princess was no beautiful, and our innocent kiriri took it to her heart and wanted to witness how she would look when she dresses like Loik, and definitely she was applauded as she looked even more sensual. As we know what Egyptian princess's are like?_

_3: What was Rae doing there? Well, Rae had been invited to commemoration and so he was examining the streets of this kingdom._

_4: Why Mushy scenes in first update itself? LOL. Humm... Because story starts this way only, how two strangers meet and later how Destiny plays with their lives._

_5: Yes Mishareve knows everything. As in how can she not know where her princess is? It is pretty obvious that Reve had to keep an eye on princess, and reason of it will be cleared in upcoming chapters. And other thing people please do keep in mind that we are reading an Egyptian plot, and my research in Egyptian culture says that pre-marital sex was not considered as taboo, in fact the royal princess were made to conceive a child before their marriage in order to ensure that they were fertile. But I am not including that angle in my story as it would change the direction of twists and turns in story._

_Any other? I am up for all. Please do ask questions and I know it was my fault for not mentioning above added points earlier. So sorry, I'll be adding a glossary if needed…_

_Check out Page 12 of my Index for Kiriri's Look. Also I had shared the same pictures on my FB page. Its name is "Creative Kindred Spirits" Like this page and you'll get quick notifications of updates of mine or any other relevant information about updates :D ]]_

_Reference Words/ Characters:_

_Pharaoh: Pharaoh is a title of the rulers of Ancient Egyptian dynasties._

_Eurydice: Name of the Queen of Yovia, married to pharaoh Ramesses, mother of Ranefer._

_Pharaoh Ramesses: Married to Eurydice, father of kiriri, died due to unknown reasons, mystery yet to be resolved._

_Ranefer: Half Brother of Kiriri, son of Eurydice and Pharaoh Ramesses._

_Sataui: First wife of Pharaoh Ramesses, mother of Kiriri, died due to illness when her daughter was only 2 year old_.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

With petals of rose spread around, and light peeping from the designs of that brass window, she woke up wearing a white cloth' draped around her essentials. Her tender lips curled and worried. Never had she known that night could affect her this much. But lately princess realized that it was her past and she had to move on. Never she regretted it, but let that be a part of her past. She had pretty important things to do in life. She was not only the princess of Yovia, but a daughter, a girl, a descendant of one of the most powerful pharaoh. She had several purposes to serve, several things to figure out. But everything around had been strange. This morning was gloomy. It'd been 3 days since the commemoration but still something was irritating her in the back of her mind, something out from her reach. And mean while she heard the gates of her dome getting opened, and she saw a sight of frightened Mishareve.

"Princess...Queen Eurydice called you…" she said terrified.

"What? Why..." replied a baffled princess.

"It is regarding Ranefer… I think..." Reve replied.

Kiriri stood up immediately, her heart beating at great alacrity.

"What it could be? "Princess murmured.

"You should hurry up..." Reve suggested, and somewhere she was more terrified than Kiriri, maybe because her equations with Ranefer had never been smooth. Whenever he was in front of her he would either stare her with a scaring look or force himself on her. This was the only reason that Reve avoided coming in his view.

Kiriri quickly got into her day clothes and stomped to the queen's dome. On her way, she was so nervous that she had to walk carefully or else she'd loose her balance and trip. Maybe in the back of her mind she knew for what reason she'd been called. Or maybe she was getting nervous for nothing. All she knew was, something was not happening right. Moreover Ranefer's presence has always been unpleasant. He would spend days with concubines in his pallet and then return back to palace when done. His eyes have always pieced her. And this was the reason she'd hated him. He was just a worthless prince and her half brother.

She watched the guards make her way by removing their swords, and soon a servant opened the door of dome. She walked in, her cape flowing behind her.

"You called me?" she spoke up ,terrified. And how can she act normal? This was the first time she was facing Queen after that fluke which happened on last full moon night.

"Yes Kiriri, I called for you. I think it is perfect time to make things work in a right way as Ranefer is also here." Eurydice spoke up, standing up from her seat.

"Which things?" kiriri asked her voice getting heavier.

"Things like your marriage with Ranefer…" Eurydice retaliated in the same cold voice.

And princess stood mum, as if her ground was stolen from her.

"Look Kiriri, this had to happen, if not now then later. You need to be prepared for this. I talked to Ranefer, He is ready. You should now prepare yourself." Queen continued.

"Bu-ut... Isn't it so soon?" Kiriri excused and after hearing her excuse Queen glared at her with anger.

"It is not."She said after patting on Kiriri's shoulder.

And kiriri was dumbstruck. She had no words to say. This was something expected from Eurydice and Ranefer. She sighed and walked out from Queen's dome.

Her blocked nerve endings resisted any sort of stimulus, and she was anesthetized. Her breaths partially seized. Everything around her became hazy and obscure, difficult to understand. And she jolted back as soon as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. It was Reve, and her eyes were worried for princess. She held princess's hand and helped her move to her dome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Marriage was the norm for Egyptians, but where does a princess find a husband of equal rank since marriage to a foreign prince was definitely not allowed. Brother-sister and marriages provided some solution to this problem. The Ancient Egyptian believed Brother-Sister marriage as a way of increasing the amount of royal blood in the next heir. And moreover kiriri was the first child of Pharaoh Ramesses, which means the one who would marry her will become Pharaoh, and the mother of Pharaoh will become regent, and she'd perform the entire ceremonial and political requirement, carry out all the duties of king on behalf of her son. Reve knows what was cooking in Eurydice's mind, but she was just a servant… what could she do?

And lately it was Reve who had been subjected with the job of keeping an eye on her own friend, princess kiriri. And the one who had given the job was Eurydice.

Wasn't it her responsibility that she'd to tell Queen about the happenings of full moon night? But no, Reve stepped back and allowed her mind to battle with her job. Kiriri was her friend, her royal lady, how can Reve betray her princess? And the feeling of loyalty was the only thing which was holding her . She would tell princess about Eurydice's conduct but this was not the correct time.

"You should talk to Ranefer..." Reve said with a trembling voice. From Reve's words stemmed a dull hope which lifted the princess from that state.

"I think you are right… I should meet him…" said an uncertain kiriri.

And saying it her insides started preparing for the meet, though she knew that Ranefer won't help her, but still every single try counted a lot at this time. She got into her new clothes and prepared her mind to face him.

With sounds of swords she was welcomed in that part of palace, where usually female servants avoided stepping in. Yet she was brave enough to go by her own there alone. No, she could not let Mishareve accompany her, as she knows how cruel Ranefer had been with Reve.

From the insides she could hear little laughter's, which meant he was not alone. First she thought of leaving, but then this was the only way she could help herself. She had to face him now!

She opened that door. A bright light blinded her for seconds, but then the next thing she saw just sucked out the left life from her weak body.

There were 4 men sitting in a circle, out of which one was Ranefer having a brass cup in his hand and other was the same guy she'd met on that full moon night. Two more men were there and from their dressing one could guess that they were royal companions. But her eyes were glued on his face, not of Ranefer but on that man's.

"Oh…here comes my wife…Oh pardon…" Ranefer spoke out bluntly. "My ...to be wife" he corrected.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Kiriri flamed on his words, but more she was noticing that man's reactions and it was expected that he would be surprised.

Ranefer excused himself and staggered towards kiriri.

"What are you doing here…? "He said fuming.

"I—I had to talk to you…" Kiriri replied stammering.

"Speak…" he blurted and slipped his hands around her waist. She stepped back feeling uncomfortable.

"Erm… Not here..." she said after taking a deep breath. But Ranefer's big mind cannot register her words; he started doing his usual things, of irritating her.

He twisted her locks and played with them, while Kiriri struggled to get out of his arms.

"Ranefer… won't you introduce who she is?" Asked one of the companions. And he responded with a big smile. "Of course…"

He held her hand and led her to the place where others were sitting.

He saw her walking towards her with Ranefer, and by the time he was sure that she was the same lady whom he had met on that night. A feeling of rage inflamed in his heart on seeing Ranefer touch her. But more he was dumbstruck on knowing that she was going to get married. He caught her gaze and could clearly understand that she was not happy with Ranefer. And who even would? Ranefer was equivalent to a demon. Rae never liked Ranefer but it was just due to commemoration that he had visited this kingdom and had to accept this stay at palace whose invitation was given by Queen Eurydice.

He was dying to see her again in this mean time, but when finally she was in front of him, he had nothing to say. She looked even more beautiful in day light.

His gaze on her was broken with Ranefer's words. "She is the princess of Yovia, Kiriri…"

Her name ranged in his ears. Kiriri. And their eyes met again. He could feel the heat developing between them, again.

And she was just getting more nervous with every second in that dome. Oh Lord, what is this happening, What if he told Ranefer about that night?

"And he is Prince of Serah, Rae." And his name ranged in her ears, somewhere deep inside her an element was getting delighted of getting his sight but this was not good.

She gently bowed to him and there she caught his eyes again.

Probably now it was just a game of eyes, as she had moved far away from that night.

"I'll talk to you later…." Kiriri spoke up instantly, getting devoid of her strength she needed to leave that place immediately, and she ran. She ran with her left energy.

And Rae just kept noticing and questioning about the reality of things he had seen right now.

If it was her then definitely Rae won't leave her till he is alive. After all there was no one who could defeat him. And after all it was the matter of hearts.


	10. Chapter 10

_**[A/N= A major News for Love of the Nile Readers,**_

_**This Fiction is now converted into a Drabble series.**_

**_And I have put up the notice regarding it on my Index, Please Go through it. :)_**

**_And one more thing, Look up at my FB page for the Look of Kiriri in this chapter. ;)_**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

She breathed harder, reconstructing her consumed mind. It felt more like her insides were getting spilled on floor, her veins were collapsing with every passing second. She staggered near the end of her dome after closing the huge gates behind. She ended up crashing on the marble railing of mezzanine outside her imperial bathe. She heaved, her hairs were flowing along the air current. Her body was shining in the light of setting sun. It was somewhat breathtaking the way she was glistening in the mixed light of water and orange sun which was hiding behind a pyramid.

She was harboring mixed emotions.

It was not like she felt anything for him...No..Certainly not, she had better things to do than fall for him. But little she could resist from the feeling which was running in her veins. She felt extremely light.

Her breaths raised to a certain alacrity as she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her bare waist, and she simply resigned to them this time also. She closed her eyes in anticipation as his hands did their torturous movements around her navel. She could inhale his manly scent, which filled all her insides within this mere interaction. She rested her back on his bare rocked chest as he pulled her close. His lips brushed her exposed nape. It was enough for Kiriri to give up to him, the way he nibbled her nape, planting wet kisses all along.

She extended her hand forward, to grab some support from the pillar, and doing so made her extremely vulnerable as he grabbed her closer, wrapping his arms around her small chest. Her mounds pressing into his strong palms, while his fingers caressing her erected ones.

She felt like cursing him, it was strange that she simply couldn't get away from him, when she needed some space-she was getting more into him.

Strange!

She left out a moan when he flicked his tongue at her sensitive spot. She turned to face him, pressing her mounds in his chiseled torso. And he took the advantage of it by gripping her thighs and wrapping them around his waist, feeling her wet spot on his hard one. And she could barely do nothing but surrender in his dominating presence.

He gazed in her brown eyes, which managed to open up despite of struggles. He tasted her quick breaths on his lips and the whole time stopped for a moment when he actually witnessed her glowing face. They were surrounded with lots of glowing rays of setting sun and silver rays of water. He arched his head to the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent for which he had waited for so many days. He went kissing down her valley and she arched backwards unknowingly pressing her wetness on his hard erect. She clutched his brown locks when he bit her soft skin of left bosom and left a healthy bruise there to nourish.

And getting enough of his doings, she pulled his face to her level and thrashed her lips on his hard ones, taking him into a heated passionate kiss.

She had no idea what she was doing, she was simply flowing into an unknown direction. She didn't knew where she will end up like this. But she simply surrender due to loss of strength. She surrendered to him.

* * *

**_Thoughts._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

For a second everything stopped moving. The air paused around them, as she felt him freeze near her heart. She took few mouthful breaths and tried to registered the reality of happenings. Perhaps, it was simply carved for her. Or Perhaps these situations were making her even more vulnerable, She felt her heart beat so fast, as it will come out of her chest in any second.

And that thing she had started feeling these days. How everything suddenly stops around her and she could breath several times in a single second.

And same happened again, every single voice fainted around her, only few clear sounds reached her brain- of water crashing at banks, few birds chirping in unusual chaos, the sound of tree's shaking.

And with a bang everything returned back to normal.

She was still held tight in his arms with he continuously nibbling her glistening flesh. She moaned, louder this time which made him stop immediately. He laid her down, making her stand on her own. And instead of standing she crashed down, emotionless.

She felt like her breath being seized, and all she could see around was, him standing right next to her with an uncertain look on his face.

"What are you doing here...?" She managed to mouth few words with frown.

"I am doing what I am supposed to do. But I think you are not doing well..." He replied with sweetness dropping from his mouth, he supported her to get up and headed to her pallet.

She exhaled harder,as she was dealing with utter confusions and she made a note from now that she will stay away from him, because he was making it hard for her.

"I am all well...Who let you come in?" She asked him gathering few of her breaths trying to sound as heavy as she could.

"You.." He whispered in her ears.

And she was left shocked by his reply. Exactly she let him take over on her. And earlier also she had let him do whatever he wished to do with her.

Why can't she maintain her composure in his presence?

She wanted to plead him, request him to hide the things and facts related to last full moon night. But how she she even speak about it to him? She eyed towards him, hoping he hears her unsaid words, and strangely she saw him nod with a smile filled of contentment. "I'll take care of it..." He spoke out before leaving.

And she closed her eyes watching him leave.

What was happening to her?

After that full moon night, it consequences ... and now his presence around.

She wanted a full justification of this play which was happening around her.

She was the daughter of the most powerful Pharaoh Ramesses and Sataui- a lady who had immense power of healing souls.

And again she sensed everything around stopping, again those sound's echoed in her dome...

* * *

**[A/N : Yeah... Egyptian plot being revealed slowly. ^_^**

**Now what this means?**

**Let us wait a bit more...**

**Love! ^_^**

**And yeah :P Nile will be Updated on alternate days =]**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

Summoning the enough strength she opened her eyes.

For how long was she sleeping?

She stood up, rubbing her eyes, just to be dragged into the darkness again.

Was she okay?

Wasn't all the things happening around deviating?

Those sudden visuals she have been witnessing, those knockout sessions. She needed some therapy.

She watched the water shining near her mezzanine. She got off from her pallet and made her way straight to her bathe.

It was not only her daily work but somehow she connected it to herself. Never she knew why she was called "Water princess". Never she knew the meaning of it. Maybe she was not told intentionally.

She let her clothes fall, sliding off from her smooth arms. She dipped her foot in water, closing her eyes and all the could feel next was, water nuzzling the holes between in thoughts.

As if, it helped her throughout, as it was beckoning her, as if it was yearning for her touch.

She closed her eyes and the rays of rising sun did all the left work of enhancing her glistening beauty.

There was voice of opening of the door. She eyed sideways to see who entered her dome. And after yesterday's incident she have to be careful, she didn't wanted to face him anymore, because he was making her weak...because he was making her do the things she don't wish to...because she simply could not resist his presence.

It was reve who came heaving, and stopped near her.

"Did you find anything?" Kiriri asked Reve. Princess had told reve to find everything possible about Rae and his royal belongings.

"Yes, My princess." Reve replied with a concerned look.

"Pharaoh Rae, King of Serah, known as Courage of Desert. There are very popular stories of his incredulous powers. He is considered one of the strongest kings. And rest what I came to know through my sources is..." Reve paused gulping down huge amount of fear and continued " He have the blessings of Isis and Horus...Some say he is gifted with powers of Horus, and Seth... For now he is invited for stay in our palace by Queen Eurydice, the reasons can be political as Queen wanted to maintain healthy relationship with his kingdom as they are the strongest."

"Powers?" Kiriri stammered , and held her forehead, wincing with pains as she again felt everything around her freeze, but not the water.

She looked at Mishareve, who stood lifeless and still, and then she looked at the water in which she was sitting, the water was still moving with same intensity, moreover it glowed with more intensity.

Kiriri, got out from water, terrified.

How can a water shine like a white mirror? With sparkling stars evident in it.

She closed her opened mouth, quickly draped some clothes around her body and ran out.

Everything in the palace was still, lifeless and unknowingly she entered the adjacent quarters. All the guards were standing still. The only moving thing was her mortal heart.

She pushed the door's of his dome, and marched inside where she found him standing up from his throne, smiling...

She rushed towards him, with tears rolling down her cheeks and went straight into his arms, which he accepted so lovingly.

* * *

**[A/N= Hum... So in the last part, Everything except Kiriri and Rae froze.**

**Now what's the mystery behind it? Lets us be patient. 8|**

**Achcha one more thing.**

_**Isis= God of Magic, Horus= God of Pharaoh, Seth= God of desert.**_

_**Do leave your thoughts :D ]**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

_Slowly...Slowly...he was unwrapping her._

_Slowly...Slowly...he was showing her who she was._

_Because he only could do it. _

_Because he was destined to do so._

* * *

She opened her eyes, and realized in whose arms she was into, she took a step back, just to get a clear view of reality.

And she was left dumbstruck watching him.

She was standing so close to him, with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. His body was shining, but more were shiny were his eyes.

They were completely white, emitting transparent rays. And it was scary the way he looked like that, but still it was soothing too. His lips curved into a perfect smile.

"You are beautiful..." he spoke up, making her shiver.

And she simply couldn't reply back.

His hoarse voice was magical, even more magical than his sparkling eyes... An electric shudder traveled throughout her spine when he caressed her bare arm length with his extraordinarily warm hands.

And then, he intertwined his finger with hers. He lead her to a mirror, kept near to his pallet.

He made her stand in front of it, and himself he stood right behind her.

"Now...Look at yourself..."he whispered in her ears, letting his breath taste her exposed nape.

She did exactly what he told her to do. She lifted her head to see her reflection in the mirror. And she was left numb. For second her heart froze, her mind stopped thinking anything, she even forgot how to breath.

She was looking just like him, with those white shiny eyes, her hairs flowing behind, her whole body sparkling-Just like him.

What has he done to her?

Still everything inside the dome was motionless. Just two of them were there- moving, breathing.

But How?

Was there something very deep connected to them?

Was there a whole lot of things which she should know about her past and herself.

She turned around quickly, perplexed.

Scary lines were completely visible in her eyes, which he noticed through the mirror.

He cupped her face immediately.

And let his lips caress her rosy one's. Through that kiss he wanted to ease her, he wanted her to calm down.

He wanted to tell her that it was only a step of the procedure to acquire her full form.

* * *

**[A/N= I know this was small. :( I am sorry for that.**

**Thoughts. ]**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

It has been days since she has been witnessing all those knockout sessions, and the most weird thing is somewhere water was always connected to it. After whatever has happened around her she was getting more and more confused.

Last week, when Rae left, she do felt like stopping him, her eyes were wet, but she made sure that no one could see those tears, not even him.

But why was he so happy while leaving? Why did he not even met her for the last time?

There was a certain bonding which developed between them in this time. Unknowingly she was falling for him. Every night he use to visit her dome to sleep, and this time he hadn't kissed her, touched her, but sleep by her side.

It was strange that she allowed him to do so.

It was strange that she had accepted him despite of all the turmoil in her life.

But in the end, he was gone. She felt betrayed but overcame this feeling soon, as there was nothing verbal between them. It was mere a short span of attraction, wasn't it?

He left her with few questions, whose answer she should know to find who she actually was. She confused from where she should start.

"Princess...Are you thinking about something?" Reve said with a smile curving her lips. She caressed Kiriri's hairs who was lying on her lap.

"Hummm..."

Kiriri replied half minded. She was thinking about all things she have seen and was trying to join their scattered pieces.

"Are you thinking about him?" Reve whispered in her ears.

"Ah...No.." Princess blurted immediately.

"Oh... Then are you thinking about Ranefer?"Reve said chuckling.

"Not in a million years..." princess replied giving a stern look to reve.

"Ha- Okay... then you tell what are you thinking!" Reve spoke up in her sweet voice trying to calm her princess.

"Reve...you say all things happening to me are natural, but why is it all happening to me only? Not you or anybody else?"

"Because you are special Princess..." Reve smiled ,caressing kiriri's hairs.

"There should be a reason for it Reve... Why only me? Also Queen is hurrying for this marriage...Talking to Ranefer was useless." Princess scoffed.

"Humm...then lets find out the reason...And don't bother about the marriage...everything is going to be alright Princess..." Reve tried consoling her.

"How ?" Kiriri asked getting perplexed.

"There..." Reve pointed to the mezzanine of dome.

Kiriri quickly turned around to see where reve was pointing, and she was left shocked.

"You want to know the reason?" He said in his hard dusky voice.

Kiriri turned again facing Mishareve, she was heaving, confused to see him here after a week.

"Yes, princess wants to know the reason..."Reve said looking in kiriri's eyes, reciprocating the comfort.

"Come them..." He said with a certain determination in his voice.

Reve helped princess get down from pallet, and walked towards him.

"How you came in?" Kiriri asked him.

"Lets not waste time in these silly talks _Riri_..." he spat immediately and held her right hand in his left one.

And in no time both were vanished into a thin air.

* * *

**[A/N: Hello my lovelies... yes, the story is now skipped to two weeks. I hope you are enjoying it. And I am highly sorry for not updating it last week. I'll make sure to update it on time from now-onward. And '****Riri' is not the name of any new character but the nick name of Kiriri ^_^**

**And Snigs ILU :* ] **


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

* * *

She felt something hard on her chest, she stopped breathing for a moment. She opened her eyes, and was welcomed with a striking light. She immediately hid herself behind him, resting his forehead on his back. And again she was affected by his proximity. She lifted her head slowly to face him smiling. But there was something more for her surprise. She felt cold water nuzzling her feet. And soon she was brought back to reality. She was hearing those same voices- Of running water, birds chirping, sounds of waves splashing on big stones. It was exactly same which she use to hear during her knock-out sessions.

She quickly faced him questioningly. "How we came here?" she managed to mouth few words.

"Answer of these questions are not necessary right now _Riri." _He said with a confidence reflecting on his face.

"Stop calling me that.." she said irritated, but more she was scared. What else this man can do?

"_Riri._..Look here.." He said intentionally, feeling pleased to irritate her.

"I said stop calling me that.." She said to him and this time her voice was louder.

He turned around hearing her shout, gazed in her scared eyes who were becoming wet. He cupped her face in his palms and pressed her lips with his thumbs. He arched his head and brushed her lips with his magical ones. She simply couldn't resist or respond but was simply flowing with the flow.

Minutes later she opened her eyes, filling her lungs with enough air, she stepped ahead of him, walking on the shore of Nile. She felt different this time. He body was lighter, and she started enjoying. She heard those sounds, of trees swinging, of birds singing. And this time they didn't irritate her, but it was soothing. Her heart beat was rising with every passing second.

"Come I will show you something..." He said approaching towards her and extended his hand.

She simply slipped her hand in his hard muscular one, and followed him. He held his hand, and squeezed it lovingly. She let out silent sighs on his actions. He smiled.

He made her sit on one of the rocks with her feet dipped in the magical water of Nile and himself he sat right behind her with his arms wrapping her.

"Kiriri..." he whispered in her ears, blowing air on her exposed nape.

"Humm.."

"Keep your eyes closed" He continued, letting his warm breaths tickle her soft nerves.

And she surrendered again. He was just enough for her. His simple gestures would create havoc in her heart. And she couldn't escape his charm anymore.

He could be dangerous. She didn't knew much about him, then also she was obeying him. His words had so much effect on her.

her thoughts came to a halt when she felt her eyes being forced to open. And the thing she saw next made her heart skip a beat.

She was no more on the shore of Nile. She looked at herself baffled, and could see through her body, it was translucent, just like fog.

And soon a sweet voice echoed around.

"Finally you are here Kiriri..." Said an heavenly soul, who had enormous white wings, golden band on forehead. And those eyes, that face , she was left numb seeing them. She had seen her somewhere... she felt familiar enough.

And a minute later she realized to whom they belonged.

They were exactly like hers.

Eyes- Black, expressive, with love which was unknown to her.

* * *

**[A/N : I am sweet, Right? ^_^**

**Here was Second update for today! 8| ]**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

She stepped back, perplexed with the thing she just saw. How ever she can forget those eyes, she still remember a faint view of them. Those lovely arms were calling her again, again into the warmth they always possessed.

"Don't be afraid. Come here" She called out to Kiriri, opening her arms.

And Kiriri stood rooted to her place, her pupils dilated, goosebumps rising along her arm length. She didn't knew where she was, it was totally dark here, with only light coming from that lady.

"Who are you..." Princess managed to mouth, her body shivering.

"Dear, It really don't matter who I am, What matters now is that you should know 'Who you are.' " She smiled and walked toward kiriri and stopped in front of her. She gently placed her hand on princess's shoulders which were cold due to fear. "You are still the same, but more beautiful now..." She said with love which made princess more nervous. "You eyes still have that shine which I have seen years ago..." She continued, caressing princess's cheeks.

"And your smile is lovely, just like the first time..."She continued saying, circling her arms around the princess.

"Who-Who are you..." Princess spoke out again in a cracking voice.

"Sataui..." She replied to princess with her wings vanishing, and hearing that a tear rolled down princess's cheeks, all her blood was drained out after hearing that.

"No...It can't be..." Kiriri murdered. She shrugged and took steps back, leaving Sataui baffled.

"It can be Dear...I know you are hurt...But Dear...It was meant to be..." Sataui tried to comfort kiriri.

"No..." Princess shouted, her eyes turning red. "My Mother Died years ago.. You are not my mother..." She stammered.

" Things were not in my control...they just happened... Me , your father Pharaoh Ramesses...all were subjected to leave...Kiri..Look here..."

Sataui placed her palm on princess's cheeks, and wiped the tears. She made princess look into her eyes, who were shining and emitting the same white light which Kiriri use to emit. She held princess's hand and placed in on her cheeks, making her feel the love she possess for her daughter.

And it calmed the storm which was increasing minute by minute in Kiriri's mind. Doubtlessly, that was not just the love but much more than that- She healed princess.

And soon kiriri started feeling dizzy, it felt like she was floating in air. All the thoughts disappeared.

"I think You need some time... We will talk about it some other day..." Sataui said kissing princess's forehead and smiled with teary eyes... "You need to sleep and when you wake up next morning I don't want to see those lines of worries on your forehead...Sleep my Dear." She whispered lovingly in Princess's ears.

* * *

Next morning, it was all same- she woke up yawning in her dome, and the first sight she saw was of the water shining near her mezzanine. She smiled, and tried to get down from her pallet, but unknowingly she was caught in mid by a strong pair of arms.

She turned around and found him sleeping with his arms wrapped around her waist. And there she looked at his face, shining. And it all reminded her of the incidents of yesterday...

Was her mother still alive?

Then why everyone lied to her?

And on the top, Her mother is a goodness and watching her? How is Rae connected to it all?

There were so many questions roaming in her mind, she was determined to get all the answer from him.

* * *

**[A/N: Okay I know you all must be loaded with lots of Questions. Let me help out a bit.**

**Sataui, as I mention ago, is mother of Kiriri, and If you refer to Ch-11, Second last line, I have mentioned that Sataui had immense power of healing souls. Now, Kiriri was told that Sataui died giving her birth. Regarding the power thingy, She was given a faint view about the power but not of her mother being a goddess.**

**And Rae's connection to it x) Let it's mystery stay a bit longer. :***

**Love]**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

* * *

Wait Wait Wait!

She just couldn't wait to hear that from him, she needed to know full truth. There is a limit to everything and it just crossed over this time.

A Bane, it was all a bane. She met him, and he led her to her mother, who was some holy stuff?

A Complete Bane, she scoffed as she let herself relax a bit.

This feeling was wrecking, increasing its intensity with every moment passing.

And there he was sleeping, peacefully. His body cold and radiating a different vibration. She stood up from her side of pallet and traveled close to him, sitting by his side, folding her knees.

Isn't he beautiful?

She thought as her fingers trembled with yearning to touch him.

Every Time when she was him, she witness something chaste in her. Was this her destiny? He was her destiny?

She blinked thrice before touching him. She was just like him...How?

He had changed her, from a normal princess to something more than that. And for her surprise she didn't objected. Because somewhere she felt her forlorn heart being flourished again, by him.

"Riri.." His voice ranged in her ears and she got alerted.

She saw him intertwining his fingers with her trembling one's.

"You trust me?" He asked, cupping her face, looking in her eyes with concern.

And she was left with no words.

Say him a 'YES', her insides screamed, but she ended avoiding his gaze.

"Riri tell me honestly. Do you trust me?" he asked her again, this time firmly cupping her face.

Initially she look around in disbelieve that why she cannot reply to him.

She nodded, very slightly, and parted her lips to frame it up.

"I do..But I am scared.." She managed to speak out in her shriveling voice.

"Scared from whom?" He asked her though himself knowing her answer correctly.

"Fro-m Y-ou" she stammered.

And hearing her reply his pupils dilated. He felt something deep die with guilt of not telling the truth, a truth which she should know, a truth which belonged to her.

And with that a tear drop escaped from the corner of his eyes, concerning her.

She felt humiliated, how could she say it to him...He is hurt. And surprisingly she too felt her eyes becoming wet along with him. She hugged him, rubbing his shoulders.

He replied to her hug by hugging her back. Certainly he will tell her everything, but only when there is a right time.

"Kiriri...The one you met yesterday..." He tried to speak.

"Was my mother" she completed his sentence. "I know"

"And you know who she is actually?" he asked her, still wrapped around her.

" Another one, Just like you...And Just like.." She replied, lost in the visuals of her meet with Sataui.

"And like you..." he completed her sentence.

"But she is a goddess..."

She mouthed her questions, breaking the hug.

"Yes she is a goddess, she is a healer." He explained.

"Then who are you...?" she questioned him immediately. To which he replied "I am their free messengers. And you are too..." he justified, pinning her free locks behind her ear lobe.

"Messengers?" She was taken aback.

"Right The Messengers- subordinates of Gods. And your mother was never dead, She simply couldn't stay with mortals anymore; with your birth she left Yovia." He answered reasonably.

"How do you know everything about me then?"She asked him her final question.

"Because, everything related to you means a lot to me. And I can't risk you" He said before capturing her lips with intimate urgency.

* * *

**[A/N : Hello everyone :)****I am back on track! 8| Stay tuned for Lods of Regular Updates. ****And yes, do tell your thoughts about this chapter as well. **

**Love]**


End file.
